


The Spider's Web

by Willowbrooke



Series: Casting A Wide Net [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Developing Relationship, Episode: s06e01 The Soul of Genius, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lewis and Hathaway investigate a murder that leads to a web of deceit and conspiracy and has them crossing paths once more with the indomitable Michelle Marber.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set about a year after The Soul of Genius, so minor spoilers for that episode.

Lewis was startled awake by the shrill sound coming from somewhere to his left. As he struggled to reach consciousness, he made a blind grab for the phone on his bedside table. "Yeah, Lewis," he managed to croak out.

"Sorry to wake you, sir. It's Sergeant Evans here. There was a body found just before 6 this morning alongside the Osler Road in Headington. CS Innocent said to tell you that Dr. Hobson and SOCO are already on their way."

"Right, thanks," he responded as he pulled himself to a sitting position. He listened as the sergeant gave him the exact location.

"Should I give Sergeant Hathaway a ring, sir?"

"Nah, I'll do it. Thanks, sergeant." He rang off and sat for a moment, trying to force himself fully awake. His glance at the clock showed that it was now 6:20. He hit Hathaway's speed dial number and when James picked up he said, "Rise and shine, lad. We've got a body." 

Forty five minutes later, the two detectives were standing over that body, downing the coffee that Hathaway had mercifully taken the time to pick up and listening intently as Laura gave them her preliminary report.

"He's been dead not much more than an hour, so killed somewhere between 5 and 6 this morning? Cause of death appears to be a single bullet straight through the heart. My guess is that he died instantly. The bullet entered the body from the front and exited. SOCO haven't found it yet, but they've only just started looking."

"Directly through the heart, eh? Does that mean whoever did this was a crack shot?" Lewis asked.

"Not necessarily. He was shot from quite close, maybe ten feet away? Most people could be fairly accurate at that distance, I think."

"So either he knew his attacker and had stopped to chat or possibly someone behind him called to him and he stopped and turned to face them."

"Hard to tell which really, but he definitely would have seen his attacker."

"Do we know the victim's name?"

"No identification on him. As you can see, he's wearing a tracksuit and it appears that he had been out for an early morning run.

"Okay, anything else?"

"There is one more thing. This was found in his pocket." She handed him an evidence bag containing a scrap of paper with a phone number written on it. James made a note of the number and Lewis handed it back to her.

"Okay. Thanks, Laura. Let me know when you've completed the PM."

"You'll be the first to know." She smiled and turned back to speak with the forensic photographer. 

They spent the next fifteen minutes interviewing the man who had found the body and examining the area. As they made notes and discussed possibilities, a voice reached them from the far side of the police tape. 

"Inspector Lewis!"

Robbie glanced up and spotted the owner of the voice. "Ah, bloody hell." This was the last thing he needed right now. James gave him a questioning look and then turned to follow his boss' gaze.

"Ah." He looked back to catch the brief scowl on Lewis' face as they walked toward Michelle Marber.

"Glad to see they've assigned Oxford's finest to this case. Hello, Sergeant."

James nodded his greeting while Lewis spoke with a touch of irritation in his voice. "Michelle, what are you doing here?" 

"I'll explain all that but first, do you have an ID on your body?"

The two men exchanged a look as she continued. "It's just that I might be able to help you identify him if I can have a closer look."

Lewis debated for a moment before he lifted the police tape so that she could duck under. He walked her over to the body. "Stand right here and don't touch anything."

Michelle looked down at the face of the victim. "Yes, I think you'll find that his name is Matthew Williams. He is, well...was, an estate agent in Summertown and he lived here in Headington." She pulled out a small notebook and read, "Address is 33 Sandfield Road. He lived with a man named Alex Fuller."

Lewis looked up at James who stepped away to call in the possible ID to be followed up.

As Lewis led Michelle away from the body, he said, "Now, do you want to tell me why you're here and why you know this man? You aren't getting in the middle of investigations again, are you, because we've been through this before?"

"No, well...yes, but it's all right now and I have some further information that may be of use to you."

"What do you mean 'it's all right now?'"

She reached in her handbag just as Hathaway returned and pulled out a card which she handed to Lewis. He read it, shook his head while giving her a look and handed it to James to read.

"What's this all about then?" She started to respond and he held his hand up. "No, wait. James, can you finish up here? I'll meet you back at the station in an hour. Michelle, come with me. I'll buy you a coffee and you can explain why it is you just can't seem to manage to stay away from trouble."

They found a quiet table outside the shop and when Lewis returned with their coffees and a couple of scones, he began his questions.

"All right, first, what on earth are you doing working as a private investigator?"

"Well, I realized after I'd reached the end of the investigation into Stevie's death, that I had far too much time on my hands. I missed the challenge of interpreting clues and following leads and even you will have to admit, I was good at it. So I took a course, did some training, got my licence, and started advertising for clients."

"And is it one of your cases that's connected you to our victim?"

"Yes. I was recently hired by a woman named Miranda Comstock. She thought that her husband, Simon, was having an affair and she wanted proof. During the last couple of months he had started going out two or three evenings a week. He left shortly after dinner and usually returned a couple of hours later."

"And what did he tell her he was doing?"

"He said he was going to the gym, but she didn't believe him. So a couple of weeks ago, I started following him."

"And was he having an affair?"

"No. Well, not with a woman anyway. I haven't had enough time to determine if there was any 'hooking up' going on or if it was just a convenient, quiet meeting place.

"Where?"

"The steam room at the Ferry Leisure Centre in Summertown."

"So, he _was_ going to the gym."

"Yes, but I don't think exercise was his reason for being there."

"Why?"

"Because the last thing he did before he left the gym each night was to spend ten minutes in the steam room."

"That's not unusual. Lots of people like to sit in the steam room after a work out."

"Yes, but every time he headed for the locker room and then the steam room, the same man always followed."

"Our victim?"

"Yes. The strange thing is, when they were working out, they acted as though they didn't know each other, but that's not true."

"Maybe they didn't. Maybe you've got this all wrong." 

"They most definitely did. Obviously, I couldn't follow them into the steam room, so I had to get creative. I hired a couple of Stevie's old friends to take turns going into the steam room when Comstock was in there and report back to me what they saw and heard."

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised? You do realize that it could have been dangerous for them if someone figured out what these lads were up to?"

"I chose these boys carefully, Inspector. They enjoyed the chance to play detective and I only used each of them once so there was no danger of recognition."

"Alright. So, what did your spies have to report?"

"They both indicated that when the two men entered the steam room, they met in a quiet corner and spent several minutes engaged in serious conversation. Both of my boys felt that Comstock was nervous and that the other man seemed to be in charge of the conversation. A few brief words were all that either was able to overhear.

"Michael overheard Williams say to Comstock, 'Just once more' and Comstock nodded. And a couple of days later, Kevin heard Comstock say to Williams 'This is absolutely the last time.' Both saw Williams pass what appeared to be an envelope to Comstock and the night Michael was there, he saw that Williams playfully grabbed and held Comstock's hand during the exchange. As soon as Comstock realized the Michael had noticed, he quickly withdrew his hand. Both times, after the envelope was passed, Comstock left and a few minutes later, Williams followed. Once they were back in the locker room, there was no further contact between them.

"I haven't yet been able to put all the pieces together to determine if there was some sort of paid sexual relationship between them, whether it was a love affair or if it was blackmail, or perhaps a shady business deal. But in any case, I'm convinced that Matthew Williams' murder is tied to Simon Comstock and those steam room rendezvous in some way."

"How did you know about the murder this morning?"

Well, I monitor the police scanner. I knew Williams lived in Headington as I had spent the last couple of days following him. Obviously, it was a long shot, but I came out this morning on a hunch. When I saw the body, I thought that it might be him and I was right."

"Okay. I appreciate all of the information, but as of now, you are no longer to pursue this investigation, is that clear?"

"But, Inspector, I might be able to help. I..."

"I mean it, Michelle. If I get so much as a hint that you've been anywhere near this case I'll have that PI licence of yours so fast your head will swim. And if you say or do _anything_ that jeopardises the prosecution of this case, charges will be filed against you for obstructing the course of justice and I won't be able to help you. Do I make myself clear?"

Michelle looked down and nodded. "Yes. Perfectly." she said quietly.

"Good. Now, I'll drop you back at your car." He decided it was time to change to subject. "You look well, Michelle, and you seem to be doing better. How are you getting on these days?"

"I am better, thanks. It's been difficult to accept the truth about Stevie's death, but you helped and you were right, you know. You suggested that if I knew the truth that I might be able to think less about his death and more about his life. That's what I've been trying to do."

"I'm glad. Is this your car?"

"Yes."

"Right, well, take care of yourself and please, for your own sake, stay out of trouble."

"I'll do my best, Inspector. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Lewis walked into the office he shared with Hathaway to find his sergeant intently focused on his computer screen. Robbie set a fancy coffee and a small bag on James' desk. "Didn't think you would have taken the time to eat anything."

James looked up in surprise, opened the bag and saw that it contained a few of his favorite lemon and cranberry scones. He gave Lewis one of his rare, genuine smiles. "No, I haven't. Thank you, sir. How did you know these are my favourites?"

"I'm a detective, sergeant. It's me job to observe." James' pleasure in the small gesture made the effort that Robbie had taken to pick them up totally worthwhile and he smiled in return. As he found himself doing quite often lately, he briefly wondered why he enjoyed making James happy, but he knew he couldn't spend any time thinking about that right now.

"Care for one, sir?"

"Yeah, alright." Between bites, he filled James in on his conversation with Michelle Marber.

After listening to everything, James asked, "And do you seriously believe that she will stay out of this?"

"Not for a second. Thinks she's Hetty bloody Wainthropp, doesn't she? She's even recruited a couple of students to help her." 

"So, what do you plan to do about it?"

"I've asked Uniform keep an eye on her & report back to me. What have you found out?"

"Williams didn't show up for work this morning and based on his driving licence photo, it would seem that he is most likely our victim. Alex Fuller also reported him missing around 6:30 this morning. Seemed quite distraught. He said that Matthew usually takes a morning run around 5 a.m., but is never gone more than half an hour. I've sent someone round to bring Fuller in to give us a positive ID and I've asked Dr. Hobson to have the body prepped for identification."

"What do we know about Fuller?"

"He has no record. Not even a speeding ticket. Age, 38. Originally from Birmingham, came to Oxford to attend Balliol where he earned an economics degree. He's currently employed as a tourism economist."

"And what about Matthew Williams?"

"Not much yet. He was 45. Never married. Father deceased, mother lives in Sheffield. He has a sister in Leeds. He and his business partner, Daniel Robson, own Robson and Williams Agency. They offer chartered surveyor and estate agency services. I've got Hooper working to get us some more background information on both Fuller and Williams as well as Simon and Miranda Comstock."

"And what about this Comstock bloke? Do we know anything at all about him yet?"

"Again, not much. He's a mortgage broker. He and his wife have been married six years. No obvious connection yet to Williams."

"Okay. Do we know anything more about the murder?"

"Julie is reviewing CCTV footage from the area. There is a camera at each end of the road where the body was found, but no direct view of that particular spot. Oh, and that phone number on the scrap of paper in his pocket is for a solicitors' office in Summertown. There are two partners in the firm and three other solicitors. I've asked PC Campbell to head over there and find out which of them may have had dealings with Williams."

The phone on Hathaway's desk rang. "Right, we're on our way." He turned to Lewis and said, "Fuller is here."

As they walked down to meet him, they discussed interview options. 

"Mr. Fuller, I'm Inspector Lewis, this is Sergeant Hathaway." They both noted that he seemed extremely distressed. "I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to have a look at the body and tell us if it is Matthew Williams, alright?"

The man shook noticeably and then pulled himself together. He nodded solemnly and followed them to the viewing window. When Fuller indicated that he was ready, Dr. Hobson pulled the sheet back from the face. Alex Fuller gasped and his legs went out from under him. James caught him as he started to go down and Lewis nodded to Laura that they were finished.

"Mr. Fuller, is that Matthew Williams?"

The man was still shaking, but he managed a quiet, "Yes, that's Matthew."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Fuller, but we're going to have to ask you a few questions now. James will get you some water and we'll make this as quick as possible."

The man nodded and walked with them to the interview room. James stood while Lewis took the seat opposite Fuller and handed him the glass of water.

"First of all, can you tell us the nature of your relationship with Matthew Williams?"

His eyes filled with tears and he said, "I think I fell in love with him the day I met him. I was late for a meeting and distracted, you know? I rounded a corner and ran directly into him, spilling his coffee all down the front of us both. He started to curse and then looked up at me. I know this sounds cliché, but when our eyes met, it was like a bolt of lightening. I moved in with him a month later."

"And when would that have been?" 

"About nine months ago."

"Are you aware of anyone who may have wanted to harm him?"

He thought for a moment and then replied, "No. Matthew wasn't perfect, but who of us is? I suspect there were other men from time to time, but he always came home to me."

"Did he tell you why he had started going out in the evenings the last couple of months?"

"He said he was going to the gym. Early on, I asked if I could join him, but he always had some excuse, so I let it drop. As I said, I suspect there were other men, but I know he loved me, Inspector."

"Alright. Is there anything else you can think of that may help us find who did this?"

"I'm afraid I can't really think at all right now. I'm sorry. I will try to think if there is anything that may help." He put his head in his hands and his shoulders drooped.

"That's all for now, Mr. Fuller. Thank you. Is there someone you can stay with for a couple of days?" We're going to have to search your house for information that may help us determine who murdered Matthew."

"Yes, my brother lives in Oxford. He doesn't know. I need to tell him." And once more, he slumped down in his chair.

As they stood, Lewis opened the door and motioned for the constable stationed there to enter.

Mr. Fuller, why don't you ring your brother and then Constable Baines here will take you to collect some of your things and see that you get to your brother's. We'll ask you to leave your key for the house with the constable as well as your contact information. Please don't leave Oxford without notifying us."

Again, Fuller nodded and as he and Baines turned to leave, Lewis stopped them.

"I'm sorry. One more question. Who owned the house?"

"Matthew did. I offered to help pay the mortgage, but he wouldn't let me. He said he wanted to keep things separate, so I bought all the groceries and paid for our internet and cable...that sort of thing." 

"Alright, thanks." 

When they returned to their office it was almost 1 p.m. Laura had left a message that she had finished her post mortem. Lewis debated going there immediately, but decided that it was going to be a long day and they needed a break. He turned to James. "Come on," he said. "A sandwich and a pint won't go amiss."

They stepped outside and James quickly lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply. The pub was only a short walk and they made the journey in companionable silence, each lost in his own thoughts. As was typical for them, there was little space between them as they walked and they often made contact as they moved. Robbie was sure it was not a conscious thing on either side, but he was certainly aware of it and found, strangely, that it helped to ground and focus him. He smiled for no particular reason.

Once they were seated with food and drink before them, James finally spoke. "I have nothing to base this on other than a gut feeling, but I don't think Fuller's our killer. He seemed genuinely distraught." 

"Aye, as usual we agree. So, we need to start piecing together the rest of the story. Find out who the other people in Williams' life were and who might have had a reason to want him dead.

"When we get back to the station, I'll get Laura's report while you touch base with Hooper, Julie and Campbell. Then we'll have a look round Williams' house. We need to get his computer to Gurdip...see what he can find for us."

James nodded and took a sip of beer. He hesitated before he spoke. "Sir, before this case came up today, I was going to talk to you about taking a couple of days off. Obviously, it can wait until we wrap this up, but I have a bit of...personal...business to attend to."

Lewis did his best to hide his surprise and concern. "Course you can take whatever time you need." Now it was Robbie's turn to hesitate. "Is there anything I can do?"

James gave him another heartfelt smile. "No. But thank you for the offer." 

Robbie knew that James closely guarded anything having to do with his private life and particularly his family. He also knew that he had no right to pry. He could not, however, change the fact that he was now going to be spending as much time worried about James as he was focused on their case.

When they returned to the station, Lewis headed off to get Laura's report and James got an update from Julie, who had nothing of significance to report and Hooper, who presented Hathaway with a thick file of information on all parties involved at this point.

Campbell had returned as well and gave James an update. "This particular law firm specialises in property law. Robson and Williams have used them in the past for any legal work needed for their business. At least three of the solicitors there have had dealings with Williams, including one of the partners, Michael Evans."

"Okay, thanks." It was a lead, but something to be followed up on later.

James was immersed in reading the file from Hooper when Lewis returned.

"Laura says there's nothing that changes her initial finding that Williams was killed by a bullet through the heart and that he died almost instantly. SOCO managed to find the bullet lodged in a tree and they're running ballistics analysis on it now. What have you got there?"

"Hooper's report on our key players. A couple of things jump out so far. First, it seems that Williams and Comstock attended University of Sheffield at the same time. It's unclear whether they knew each other there. And, equally interesting, Miranda Comstock was married before...to Williams' business partner, Daniel Robson."

"Well, that _is_ interesting. Let's go see what Comstock and Robson have to tell us and then we'll stop by Williams' house and have a look 'round."


	3. Chapter 3

They decided that Comstock should be their first visit. He worked at a branch of Barclays on the Banbury Road in Summertown. They flashed their warrant cards at the secretary who directed them to have a seat while she let her boss know they were there.

A few minutes later, he walked out with a smile to greet them. "Gentlemen. What can I do for you?"

Warrant cards out again, Lewis spoke. "Mr. Comstock, I'm Detective Inspector Lewis, this is Sergeant Hathaway. Is there somewhere we can speak in private?"

"Yes, of course," he said as he led the way to his office.

When they were all seated, Lewis pulled a sheet of paper out of his inside pocket and handed it to Comstock. "Do you know this man?"

Comstock hesitated a moment too long.

"Before you say anything," Lewis continued, "I'll advise you that this is a murder investigation and if you start out by lying to us, it won't go down well for you."

"Murder?" Comstock appeared surprised. "He's dead?"

"Yes, sir. Now, did you know him?"

Comstock looked utterly defeated. "Yes, I'm sorry to say, I did. Matthew Williams was not someone I was proud to know."

"Can you explain what you mean?"

"I met Matthew at university many years ago. He had a certain 'something' that drew people to him. He was charismatic, smart and an expert at using people to get what he wanted. I've always likened him to a spider drawing unsuspecting victims into his web. Anyway, after university, we lost touch for many years and reconnected only recently when we ran into each other here in Oxford."

"How long ago was that?"

"About a year and a half I think."

"And did you stay in touch once you reconnected?"

"We had a drink that first day and caught up on each other's lives. Turns out Matthew and I had gone into similar fields. He was in real estate brokering and I was in mortgage lending. After that first meeting, we didn't see each other for a few months until Matthew tracked me down again." 

Lewis waited patiently for Comstock to continue.

At this point, Comstock was beginning to look scared. "Look, I'd rather not say anything more without my lawyer present."

"Do you have something to hide Mr. Comstock?"

"As I said, Inspector, I'd like to postpone this discussion until I've had a chance to speak with my lawyer."

"Very well. In that case, we have no choice but to ask you to accompany us back to the station. You'll be able to contact your lawyer once we're there."

*** 

Comstock's lawyer arrived around 4 p.m. and Lewis had no way of knowing how long the two of them would be meeting before Comstock could be interviewed.

He turned to Hathaway and said, "James, we're wasting time here. Why don't I stay here and interview him while you go and talk to Daniel Robson? And while you're out, stop by Williams' place and have a quick look 'round. Bring his laptop back for Gurdip. Baines said he left the key for the house on my desk."

James nodded. "I'll see you back here later then." 

***

Robson appeared nervous and distracted, but James was willing to concede that his discomfort might be due to the fact that his business partner had been murdered that morning.

"I'm sorry," Robson said as he motioned James to a chair in front of his desk. "I supposed I'm still in shock. I can't believe he's dead."

"What can you tell me about Matthew Williams?" James asked as he sat.

"Well, he was extremely bright and very good at his job. Clients were always impressed by him." Robson smiled. "He had a way of convincing people that what they needed was exactly what he had to offer. I suppose he was bit of a smooth talker, but I think it's fair to say that many people in the sales business are. I will certainly miss his intuitive skills and his knowledge of real estate."

"Tell me about your business. You were equal partners is that correct?"

"Yes. I'm a licenced chartered surveyor and I do all of the property valuations. Matthew was our estate agent and handled all of our property sales. We shared the job of seeking out new properties and making contacts in the business, though Matthew certainly excelled at it. He had a knack for finding wonderful properties and convincing the owners that they should sell." 

"And how long were you in business together?"

"Four years." 

"When did you last see him?"

"We both left the office around half past five last evening. That's the last time I saw him."

"And can you tell me where you were this morning between 5 - 6 a.m.?"

"In bed. Alone. I arrived at the office just after 8 a.m. Matthew and I were supposed to meet at 8:30 to discuss an offer on a piece of land near Wolvercote."

"Can you think of any reason someone would want him dead?"

He thought for a moment before he spoke. "I told you that clients were impressed with him, but people that knew him better were not always so enamoured. He wasn't above stepping on toes or stealing a sale. There's no doubt that he made a few enemies in his business dealings over the years, but murder? No. No, I can't think of anyone or any reason."

"One more question. Do you know a man called Simon Comstock?"

"Simon, yes, he has the misfortune of being married to my charming ex-wife. What's he got to do with this?"

"Any connection between him and Matthew that you're aware of?"

"Well, he's a mortgage lender so sometimes our clients use him for their loans."

"Alright, thank you, Mr. Robson. That's all for now." James handed Robson his card. "Please get in touch if you think of anything else. We may have more questions for you later."

As James walked to his car, he sent a text to Lewis. _"Robson is hiding something. Off to Williams' place."_

***

Comstock and his lawyer were seated on one side of the table and Lewis was on the other. In James' absence, Hooper was the extra person in the room, standing off to the side. Lewis reached over and started the recording. "Interview with Simon Comstock commencing at 4:50 p.m. 

"Mr. Comstock, earlier today, we asked you if you knew Matthew Williams. Can you tell us once more how you met Williams and then how you made contact again in Oxford?"

Comstock repeated his earlier explanation of meeting Williams at university and described, again, their reconnection in Oxford.

"Where were you this morning between 5 and 6 a.m.?"

"In bed with my wife."

"When we spoke earlier today, you indicated that Williams tracked you down again after your initial contact here in Oxford."

"Yes."

"Can you tell me why?"

At this point, Comstock's lawyer interrupted. "Don't answer that."

"You do understand this is a murder investigation?" Lewis interjected with irritation in his voice. "We have reason to believe that Comstock and Williams had been meeting regularly in the last few weeks and we need to know why."

"I'm aware of that Inspector and I promise you that my client will answer all of your questions tomorrow morning. There are...some details that I need to understand further before I can allow him to answer any questions concerning his relationship with Matthew Williams. Shall we say that I will have him here tomorrow morning at nine?"

"Don't have much choice, do I? I do have one more question if you wouldn't mind. Did you kill Matthew Williams?"

"No." Comstock answered emphatically without waiting for approval from his lawyer.

"Alright, interview suspended at 4:58 p.m."

***

James unlocked the door to Williams' house and stepped inside. The place was cozy and tidy. He looked through the mail that had been delivered that day and then spent several minutes wandering from room to room searching for anything that might be significant. 

He found Williams' study and focused his attention on rummaging through the papers and folders in the desk there. He threw some of the items he found into a box he had brought with him. It was difficult to determine what might be significant and he knew that he didn't have enough time to do a thorough examination. He was just getting ready to track down the laptop and leave when he found a couple of folders jammed at the back of the last drawer he had opened. He pulled them out and saw that the first was labeled 'Outside Investments' and the second, 'Special Commissions.' As he flipped through the documents in the files he realized that he had found something important. He added the folders to the box, quickly located Williams' laptop and headed out.

He looked at the time as he got back in his car. It was now going on 6 p.m. and he assumed Gurdip had already left for the day so he rang him and arranged to drop the laptop off at his flat. When James arrived, Gurdip was just finishing his dinner.

"Sorry to interrupt." He handed Gurdip the laptop. "I've got reason to suspect that Williams may have been involved in some fraudulent business deals, so we're looking for any files or emails that might be connected to that as well as the murder." 

"Right, Sarg." He smiled. "There's nothing I enjoy more than spending an evening getting past firewalls and cracking passwords."

James smiled back. "I don't doubt if for a second. It's a good thing you're a 'white hat' hacker or you could be dangerous."

Gurdip laughed this time.

"I'm heading back to the station, so let me know if you find anything important."

"That would be the part where I get to show off how clever I am? Give me a couple of hours."

James chuckled as he headed back to his car. "I'll be watching the clock."

As he walked back into their office, Lewis was poring over the files that Hooper had put together. He looked up as James set take away bags on the desk in front of him and threw the two files he had found in Williams desk beside the bags.

"What's this?"

"Chinese. I also snuck in a couple of beers. Oh, and that," he said pointing to the files, "is evidence that Williams was involved in some fraudulent mortgage deals. I haven't had a chance to read them in detail, but it's pretty clear that he wasn't working alone. Gurdip's got his laptop and is working to access his personal emails and files."

They spent the next hour finishing off the food and beers and reading those two files in detail while making notes. When Lewis read the last information in the last file he looked up.

"It looks like we have much more than a murder going on here. We need to update Innocent now."


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty minutes later, they were seated in the Chief Superintendent's office. "So," she asked, "what have you found?" 

"A cash-back mortgage fraud scheme and possible money laundering. Williams was heavily involved as were at least three other people. We have two names at this point and both have connections to our victim. One of them is Comstock. The other is Williams' business partner, Daniel Robson."

They proceeded to outline as much as they had been able to piece together from the files. When they had finished, Innocent said, "Right. Well done. I'm going to bring Peterson and Davies in to focus on this fraud investigation while you two concentrate on finding out who killed Williams."

When the other two men arrived, the group gathered in a conference room and set up a new white board for the fraud investigation. Hathaway brought in the white board related to the murder investigation from their office.

Just as they were getting started, Gurdip rang Hathaway to tell him that he had been able to access emails and had more information regarding the fraud.

James looked at the time. "You're fifteen minutes late. Looks like we're having a sleepover here, so grab your pyjamas and come join us. You can impress us all with your cleverness."

The group spent the next couple of hours covering the white boards with photos and information. The emails that Gurdip had accessed added another name to the list of people involved and outlined in more detail some of the illegal activities.

An hour after that, they sat back and looked at what they had. The scheme was complex and involved funds from outside the UK, which made it clear that they would need to notify the National Crime Agency regarding the money laundering aspect of the case. 

Innocent said, "I'll put in a call to the Chief Constable right now. Lewis, I want Peterson with you tomorrow morning when you interview Comstock and I think we may need a representative from the NCA there as well. It sounds like Comstock may be ready to talk and we don't want any false steps from our side. 

"I don't think there's much more to be accomplished tonight, so go home and get a few hours of sleep. You'll need to be sharp tomorrow. I'd like you all back here by 6 a.m. We need time to meet and organise before Comstock's interview at nine. And thank you all for your efforts."

The group dispersed around midnight and Lewis and Hathaway stopped back at their office to have a chance to talk before they headed home.

"The complexity of this fraud case is quickly going to overshadow our murder investigation," Lewis said as they both sat briefly. "I know it seems likely that someone involved in this scheme is responsible for the murder, but a man like Williams would make enemies. I want you to keep your focus on this murder. Re-examine what we have so far. Have Julie take another look at the CCTV footage and get with SOCO first thing tomorrow regarding the ballistics report. It should be ready then. I want to know what kind of gun killed Matthew Williams.

Hathaway nodded. "I'll also talk with Miranda Comstock. She had a relationship with two of the people involved in this fraud case and she hired Michelle. She might have something to tell us. And, it might not hurt to talk to Michelle again."

"Okay, let's call it a night," Lewis said as he flipped off the office light. They walked out of the building together, but James stopped for a cigarette.

"I'll see you in the morning, sir," he said as he leaned against the building and took a deep drag. "Sleep well."

"Good night, James." 

As he drove home, Robbie's thoughts shifted from the case to his sergeant. He wondered why James needed this time off and he wished that he could ask. Truthfully, there were many things he wished he could ask, but Hathaway was a very private person. He chuckled to himself. Well, he wasn't exactly an open book either, was he?

Though he felt that he and James were friends, neither of them had ever really shared much about themselves with each other and for some reason, that bothered him. So, maybe it was up to him to make the first move. He vowed that after this case was wrapped up, he would make an effort to be more open with James and hope that, in return, James would be more open with him. But he still was not ready to admit to himself why it mattered so much. 

***

When everyone had gathered again the next morning, Innocent informed them that the NCA agent would be arriving shortly. "Sohal, I want you to keep working on Williams' computer. I've got the process started on search warrants for Comstock's and Robson's homes and offices. We should have them soon and when we get our hands on their computers, they will be coming to you as well.

"The rest of you will be involved in the briefing with the NCA agent."

"Ma'am, if you don't mind," Lewis interjected, "I'd like Hathaway to keep his focus on the murder. SOCO should have the ballistics report ready and there are other details to follow up."

"Very well. James, it looks like you have a note from home, so you're excused."

"Thank you, ma'am." 

As he made his way towards the door, Lewis caught up with him. He spoke quietly. "You need to get to Miranda Comstock right away before those search warrants are acted on. I want to know what she knows before she's scared off."

James nodded and walked out the door.

Half an hour later, Innocent introduced Tara Reid from NCA to Peterson, Davies and Lewis. Two hours after that, they were ready for the interview with Comstock.

***

Lewis began the interview by repeating the question that had gone unanswered yesterday. "Mr. Comstock, can you tell me why Williams tracked you down again?"

This time, Comstock answered the question. "He tracked me down to recruit me as a participant in a mortgage fraud scheme." He paused for a moment and then continued. "At this time, I would like to read a statement I've prepared with the help of my lawyer.

"Matthew Williams, Daniel Robson, Michael Evans and I, as well as a couple of overseas investors looking for a way to launder money, have been involved in mortgage fraud for the past six months. We have perpetrated at least six fraudulent transactions during that time. The transactions all followed a similar pattern. 

"Williams or Robson would locate an appropriate property for sale. Let's say that the seller was asking £400,000. Williams would tell the seller and the seller's agent that he was interested in purchasing the property for an overseas buyer who was soon to be moving to the area and he would offer the full asking price so that the offer would be accepted. Robson would then provide a valuation of the property that substantially exceeded its actual worth, in this case, say £500,000. A fraudulent loan application in the name of the fake buyer and one based on the inflated property value is then submitted to me. Once I approve it, the proceeds from the loan would go to Michael Evans. He is a solicitor who acted as a conveyancing lawyer for these transactions. He turned around and paid the seller their £400,000. The remaining £100,000 was used to repay the investors and the balance would be split between the four of us.

"Our overseas investors provided us with a name and documents for the buyer, usually the victim of identity theft and they provided the money for the deposit. To my knowledge, Williams was the only one who had contact with or knew the identities of the investors, but I think Michael must have had some information in order to make the payments.

"I wanted out. I told Williams the last time we met that this most recent transaction would be the final one I would be involved with. He threatened to expose a secret I've kept for years. That may give me motive for murder, but I didn't kill him. The fact is, I had made my peace with that secret being exposed and I was tired of playing his games. When he was murdered, I knew I needed to come forward.

"At this point, I would like to ask for leniency in return for freely offering as much information related to these crimes as I can provide." 

Peterson was the first to speak. "What secret were you hiding and from whom?"

He hesitated only briefly before speaking. "The fact that I'm gay. When we were at university, Matthew and I had been involved in a brief sexual relationship. He threatened to tell my wife as well as some important business associates. But the truth is, I've reached the point where I no longer care. And my sexual preferences became blatantly obvious to my wife long ago. That's not the sort of secret you can keep from someone that you are supposed to have an intimate relationship with. Anyway, I've tried to be a good husband, but the marriage was a mistake."

"Thank you Mr. Comstock. We'll take a short break here."

Peterson, Lewis and the NCA agent all left the room. They met up with Innocent in the observation room next door.

"Looks like we caught a break." Innocent said. "Lewis, I need you to go bring Evans in now. I've already sent Grainger after Robson. I realize that we still have a murder to investigate, but we need to get those two in here before they run." Peterson and Ms. Reid will proceed with this interview." 

"Yes, ma'am. I'll take Hooper with me as James is working the murder."

"Fine, but do it quickly."

***

James waited outside Comstock's house until he saw the man leave just after 7 a.m. Five minutes after Comstock had driven away, he rang the doorbell.

Miranda Comstock opened the door and James showed her his warrant card and introduced himself. "I'm afraid you've just missed my husband. I understand that someone he knew has been murdered?"

"Actually, Mrs. Comstock, it's you I'd like to speak with."

"Well, you'd better come in then. Can I offer you a coffee?"

"No, thank you."

"Do you mind if I make one for myself?" James nodded and she disappeared into the kitchen briefly.

The house was in a nice neighbourhood in Summertown and James noted as he looked around that it appeared to have quite expensive finishing touches. 

Miranda Comstock returned with her coffee and motioned for him to take a seat in the sitting room. "Now, what can I do for you, sergeant?"

"Do you know where your husband is this morning?"

"He told me that he had an early meeting, so I assume that is where he is."

"I understand that you recently hired a private investigator to determine if your husband was having an affair."

"And what if I did? Last I checked, that wasn't illegal."

"Not illegal, no. Can you tell me why you thought that he might be having an affair?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Can you answer the question, please?"

She sighed and took a sip of her coffee. "Simon and I have been married almost six years. It became obvious to me early on in the marriage that Simon was not exactly an enthusiastic lover."

James looked confused so she clarified. "I mean that making love to a woman was not something he excelled at."

Confusion was still showing on James' face. "Sergeant, my husband is gay."

That registered. "So, you thought that he was having an affair..."

"With another man, yes."

"And was he?"

"I'm not sure. My detective told me that he was meeting someone at the gym, but so far, there is no conclusive evidence."

'Did you not consider divorce?"

"Forgive me if I speak plainly, sergeant, but I needed proof of infidelity so that I could be guaranteed a substantial income from him before I filed." 

"Alright. What can you tell me about your husband's relationship with Matthew Williams?"

"I know that he's the man that Simon was meeting at the gym. Beyond that, nothing."

"And I believe that you were married before? To Daniel Robson?"

"Yes. Daniel and I were married for almost ten years before we finally admitted defeat. We really were not well suited, but we did try and we parted as friends."

"And Robson became a business partner with Matthew Williams?"

"One of those strange coincidences. What do they call it...six degrees of separation? Honestly, I have no idea how they ended up working together."

"A couple more questions. Can you tell me where you were between 5 and 6 a.m. yesterday morning?"

"Sleeping."

"With your husband?"

She hesitated briefly. "No. I'm afraid Simon and I have not shared a bed in some time. We have separate rooms."

"Is there anything else you can think of that might help us find Williams' murderer?"

"I'm sorry, no. I hope you don't think that Simon killed him. In spite of the fact that our marriage is a sham, I can't imagine Simon ever hurting a fly. He's the most non-confrontational person I know."

"Alright. Thank you for your time. I'll see myself out."

As James walked to the car he wondered if she had any idea about the fraud her husband was involved in. In any event, a team would shortly arrive with a search warrant and she would find out soon enough.

His next priority for the morning was to get SOCO's ballistics report. When he was back in his car, he rang Dr. Hobson to see if she had access to the report. 

"Good morning to you too," she said. "And yes, it just so happens that I have the report right here. The bullet that killed Matthew Williams came from a 9mm handgun. And if it helps, I've been able to narrow the time of death to 5:15 - 5:30."

"Thank you, doctor. I owe you a coffee." James knew that 9mm handguns were commonly available on the black market. Still, it narrowed the field a bit.

His next phone call was to WPC Lockhart's desk. "Julie, I need you to look at the CCTV footage again. Dr. Hobson has narrowed the time of death to 5:15 -5:30. I want images and names of everyone the cameras picked up in those fifteen minutes. I want you to look at everything you can think of that may help identify our killer."

"I'm on it, Sarg."

After a quick stop for a smoke, he drove to Michelle Marber's. 

James noticed the uniformed constable in the unmarked car half way down the road in front of Michelle's house as he walked up and rang the bell. 

"Sergeant Hathaway, come in. I've just put the kettle on, can I offer you a cup of tea?"

"Yes, thanks."

While Michelle was busy in the kitchen, James looked around and was pleased to see that the house no longer resembled an incident room. 

"Milk and sugar?" she hollered from the kitchen.

"Just milk."

He moved into the kitchen and they sat at the table with their tea.

"I assume you had some detailed conversations with Miranda Comstock. Can you think of anything that came up in those conversations that related to Matthew Williams?"

She thought for a moment. "I want to help. I really do. Inspector Lewis has been so kind to me. I was suspicious from the beginning about why she thought he might be having an affair. She never told me that she suspected that the affair was with a man. She played the role of 'wronged woman' extremely well, but in spite of that, I had the feeling that there was an ulterior motive on her part. I have no proof, of course, but she strikes me as the kind of woman who likes the finer things in life and I did wonder if she was more interested in a divorce settlement than in saving her marriage."

"Did she ever mention Matthew Williams by name?"

"No, but she did mention Daniel Robson, Williams' business partner. It wasn't so much what she said, but the way she said it. It made me wonder of there was something between the two of them."

"And what about Simon? What was your impression of him?"

"He was afraid of something. Always looking over his shoulder. I got the feeling that whatever he was involved in, it was not by choice."

"Do you have any ideas as to who might have killed Williams?"

"No. I suppose Robson would have had a few reasons. If you're asking for my opinion, I don't think Comstock had it in him to murder anyone."

"Alright. Thanks. And thanks for the tea. I'm really pleased to see you getting on with things."

"Well, I think it's what Stevie would have wanted. I hope this murder investigation is wrapped up soon. I don't enjoy being kept on a leash."

James smiled. "It is for your own good you know."

"I think it's more for Inspector Lewis' good than mine, but I'm doing my best to stay out of your way."

"We appreciate that and we'll let you know when you're free to roam the streets again." With that James left and walked back to his car.

***

An hour after Lewis and Hooper had gone after Evans, both he and Robson had been charged and booked. Lewis was finally free to focus on the murder. 

The first thing he did was to ring James. "Where are you?" he asked when Hathaway picked up.

"Heading back to the station. Are you there?"

"Yeah, we've got the fraud investigation under control. Any new information on the murder?"

"A bit...not much. I'll be there soon and can fill you in."

Hathaway walked into the office about fifteen minutes later and spent the next several minutes relating his various conversations and discoveries. As he was finishing his report, his phone rang. "Julie?" 

"I've got it, Sarg. I think I know who killed Matthew Williams." James looked up and nodded at Lewis.

"We'll be right there."

James quickly rose from his chair and headed for the office door as Lewis followed.


	5. Chapter 5

"I completely missed this the first two times I looked at the footage and I almost missed it again," Julie began when they arrived. "I was focusing on people passing by and all of the vehicles on the street."

She stopped the video at a precise time and pointed at something. "See that tree there just barely in the frame? Now watch closely." She advanced the video slowly and there was a brief view of someone behind the tree. She froze the image. "There. See that?"

She selected that section of the image and magnified it as much as possible. The footage was rough and the person in the video was not looking directly toward the camera, but when blown up, there was no doubt that the person was a woman and that woman was Miranda Comstock.

"That's all we ever see of her so she must have moved off away from the camera, toward the place where Williams was killed and her car must have been out of range as well because we never see it."

"Good work, Julie," Lewis said.

She beamed. "Thank you sir, just doing my job."

Lewis turned to James. "We need to update Innocent and get over to the Comstock's now."

Innocent listened to their report and nodded. "Well, you'd better get over there. And you might like to know that the search team at their house just found a gun, recently fired."

"9mm?" Lewis asked.

"Yes. It's on it's way to SOCO now. I'll contact Jeffries who's heading up the search and update him while you make your way over there. He can make sure Mrs. Comstock stays put until you get there."

"Thank you, ma'am."

The next couple of hours went by quickly. When they arrived at the Comstock's home, Miranda Comstock answered the door looking defiant yet nervous.

"Mrs. Comstock? Lewis asked. She nodded. "I'm Detective Inspector Lewis with Oxfordshire CID. You've already met Sergeant Hathaway." She nodded again. "Could you step outside please?"

"Miranda Comstock, I'm arresting you for the murder of Matthew Williams. "You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

After 45 minutes of interrogation back at the station, she finally broke down. 

"I hated that man. Matthew Williams was a nasty piece of work and the world is a much better place without him. 

"My current husband is not a bad person, Inspector, just weak. I was hoping to get out of this sham marriage with enough money to make a new start. Williams bullied Simon into doing things he didn't want to do and I knew Simon was going to break sooner rather than later. I was running out of time. 

"And then there's Daniel. Matthew and Daniel were supposed to be equal partners, but everything always went the way Matthew decided it should go. And one night, he caught Daniel and I together at the office. 

"As you know, my marriage was not what I had hoped it would be. I leaned on Daniel and that particular night things went too far. Williams caught us at it. He threatened Daniel with all sorts of things the next day.

"By then, I knew that any hope I had to escape this unscathed was gone and the only option I had was to eliminate Matthew. Then, at least the bullying and intimidation would stop and I might still be able to get away with some money to start over.

"So, I found my husband's gun and I waited for the right time. My hired detective was following Matthew and reported back to me that he always went for a run around 5 a.m. I watched him for a few mornings and realized that he took the same route every day. I looked for a spot along his run path that was fairly quiet and unpopulated and then I scouted out the CCTV cameras in the area so that I could avoid them.

"In the end, it was easy. You should have seen the expression on his face when I called to him and he turned around and saw the gun pointed at him.

"My mistake was in not getting rid of the gun. I thought about it, but decided that if Simon found it missing, it would cause more trouble. Stupid. If only we had do-overs in our lives."

Robbie shook his head at the fact that not getting rid of the gun seemed to be her only regret.

"I know it sounds like a ridiculous excuse, but I really just wanted Simon, Daniel and I each to be able to get on with our lives without being manipulated. Once Matthew was out of the way, we would have been able to sort things out amongst ourselves I'm sure."

As they made their way back to the office Robbie said, "I don't think there's anything to be gained by letting Michelle know that information she provided aided the murderer, do you?"

"No, sir. Besides, Miranda was so keen to carry out this murder that she would have accomplished it one way or another."

"Aye, you're right about that. It's just that I'm glad to see Michelle getting on with her life again, even if I'm not thrilled with the direction she's chosen to go and I don't want her to blame herself for something that wasn't her fault."

James smiled at the fact that his boss had remained so protective of Michelle since the day he had to tell her the truth about her son's death.

"I'll ring her, shall I, to let her know that she's free to resume her own particular style of meddling?" James asked.

Lewis smiled at that. "That's alright, sergeant, I'll do it."

The rest of the day was spent filling out the endless paperwork for the case. When they finally finished what absolutely had to be done before they could leave for the day, it was going on seven.

"Take away and a few beers back at mine?" Lewis asked. "I've got that spare bedroom now so you don't have to worry about getting home. I'd say we've earned it." 

Lewis had recently moved into a larger flat with two bedrooms. Now that he was a grandfather, he wanted a place where Lyn, Michael and Ethan could stay when they came to visit. Being able to put James up on the odd night when they wanted to have a bit to drink was an added benefit.

James smiled and nodded. "I'll stop by my place to pick up a change of clothes while you get the food. Do we need beer?"

"I'll take care of that. If you get there before me, you've got the key I gave you for emergencies."

"See you there, then." 

Beer was the perfect accompaniment to their curries and poppadoms and they talked about the case as they ate.

"Seems as though Matthew Williams really was a spider spinning his web of deceit," Robbie said. "Spiders live off of those they lure in and he certainly did that." 

"But Alex Fuller loved him and Alex struck me as a reasonable person. There must have been something about Williams that was good."

"Maybe, or maybe Fuller just saw what he wanted to see. Not everyone has redeeming qualities." 

"I don't believe that. People are not born evil. I think there's at least some good in everyone. Don't we always have to believe that? If we don't, then why do we do what we do?"

It was a discussion they'd had many times. In the end, they had no more answers than when they started, but it was time to let it go once again. They cleaned up the dishes and retired to the sofa with more beer.

"So, crap telly or peace and quiet?" Lewis asked as they settled into their usual positions beside one another in the center of the sofa.

"It's your call, sir, but the quiet is nice."

"Aye, that it is."

They sat in silence for some time, each lost in his own thoughts. It was Lewis who spoke first. 

"So, when would you like to have those days off?"

James was momentarily confused as the question was out of the blue. "Well, I thought if I could have a Thursday and Friday or a Monday and Tuesday. I think we're off the rota next weekend, so if one of those options would work, I can make my plans."

"Right. That gives us a week which is more than enough time to get all the details of this case finished up. Why don't you plan on Thursday and Friday? I'll clear it with Innocent, but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." They were both quiet for awhile again until Robbie finally worked up the courage to say something. He took another large sip of beer and spoke.

"You know, James, I like to think that in the years we've been working together, we've gotten to be good mates as well as colleagues."

James nodded and opened his mouth to agree but Robbie held up a hand to stop him. "Please. I need to get this out, so give us a chance, eh?"

When James nodded again, Robbie continued. "The thing is, we're both very private people. Neither of us is very good at letting anyone else into our lives."

At this point, James interrupted. "Sir, if you want to know why I need this time off..."

"No! No, that's not what I'm getting at. It's just that your wanting this time off made me realize that if we really are mates, then we need to be there for each other, off duty as well as on. All I'm trying to say is that if there's ever anything you need, I hope you know that all you have to do is ask and I'll do everything in my power to help."

James looked at Robbie and saw the concern and sincerity in his eyes. It took him a moment to clear the lump in his throat before he could respond.

He turned to face his friend on the sofa. "I do know that and I hope you know how much it means to me and that it absolutely works both ways." He paused before continuing. "Experiences in my life have made me who I am, as is true of everyone, but in my case it means that I've learned to rely on no one but myself. I've made it a lifetime habit to keep everyone at arm's length and I've never let anyone get close enough to see what I didn't want them to see." 

Robbie interpreted that to mean that James had learned to protect himself and he never let people get close enough to hurt him. 

James continued. "Your friendship has been one of the best things in my life and I'd like it if we could find a way to be more open and honest with each other. Of course, all questions regarding my choice of hair length over the years are strictly off limits."

Robbie gave a relaxed laugh. "Well, there goes my first question. 

Now James laughed. "Sorry, sir. There are just some things that are too personal to share."

"Okay, I can accept that. So, how about if we start with you calling me Robbie instead of 'Sir' when we're off duty?"

"Alright, Robbie. Now, can I tell you why I've asked for these days off?"

"Only if you really want to and not because you feel like you have to."

"I really want to, but I'm afraid my reason is not as significant as you seem to think. When I was sent away to school at the age of twelve, I was thrown into a world where I was an outsider. I made a few friends, but it was a difficult time. There was one teacher, Mr. Cooper, who took me under his wing. I suppose he saw me struggling to fit in. He taught history, but was an avid reader and he often loaned me wonderful books to read. It was the first time I realized that you could escape to different worlds through books. Once I'd read each one he gave me, we would discuss it for hours. He is the reason why books are such an important part of my life today."

James hesitated before sharing this next bit. "I was one of the pupils who stayed at school for the holidays, so David Cooper and his wife always invited me to stay with them during those times. They never had children and they treated me like a son. I've kept in touch with them over the years and visit them when I can. They've retired now to a small cottage in Leicestershire. 

"Anyway, they're on a pensioner's budget and whenever I visit I try to help out with things that need doing. Last time I was there, I noticed how badly the outside of the place needed painting. I knew I couldn't do it in a short weekend, hence my request for a couple of days off."

Robbie nodded and looked thoughtful. "I reckon an extra pair of hands would make the work go faster."

"Sir...sorry, Robbie, I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I can't ask you to do that."

"Not asking, are you? I'm offering. Besides, I'd very much like to meet the man that helped you through that time and had a hand in making you who you are today. I'd like to personally thank him and helping to paint his house would be a start. What do you say? Will you let me do that?"

James thought for a moment and then looked up, smiling. "Who am I to stand in the way of a man on a mission?"

"Good. So, when I talk to Innocent, I'll tell her that since you will be gone anyway, I might as well take a couple of days meself. She doesn't need to know why. Do you think your friends will mind if I tag along?"

"On the contrary, Margaret will be over the moon to have someone new to fuss over. You'll be very welcome."

"Right. That's settled then. I think one more beer for a nightcap, don't you?" He started to get up, but James put his hand on Robbie's shoulder to stop him. Robbie was suddenly very focused on how that felt.

"I'll go. You need to rest up. Now that you've offered to help, I can't have you wearing yourself out before we get there."

"Oi, you'd best knock off your smart-arse comments right now or you'll be painting on your own."

James smiled as he rose and headed for the kitchen. Robbie smiled too.

They drank their final beers talking and enjoying each other's company. Both felt that it had been a very good day. They had managed to wrap up a complicated case with an excellent result and the evening had turned out to be something neither of them had expected.

As James stepped outside for a final cigarette, he realized that he was very much looking forward to this trip with Robbie. Though they were still far from the relationship that James truly wanted, they had moved a step closer tonight. Someday maybe, but this was enough for now.


End file.
